


Two AM

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Yugi gets a call from Ryou, and after a late-night sleepover decides to come over more often.





	Two AM

Yugi was asleep. It was 3:45 am, a time one normally would be asleep at. But his phone started blasting out his ringtone from its spot upon his bedside table, and he fumbled for it, jamming the home button a few times before remembering how to actually answer the call.

“ ‘ello?” He mumbled, only to hear static followed by a muffled shriek.  _That_ helped wake him up. “Who is this?” He stumbled out of bed, checking the caller ID- he saw it was from Ryou moments before the call ended.

Yugi shoved his duel monsters deck in his pocket immediately hurried downstairs- his sweatpants would be good enough, and he tossed on a jacket and coat before running outside to the subway. It was light on foot traffic at this hour and he fired off a few worried texts.

_[ru ok?]_

_[this a magic thing? i grabbed my deck in case]_

The colors of the subway car seemed washed out and too bright at the same time, and Yugi practically sprinted out as soon as he hit the right stop, running until he reached Ryou’s apartment. He hit the doorbell and was buzzed in, and took a deep breath, bracing himself before opening the door-

-To see Ryou on the computer with headphones on his head, playing some game with creepy lighting where he was flicking though screens in a grimy-looking office.

“Ryou?”

Ryou jumped, before whirling around. He tugged his headphones down to his neck. “Yugi? What are you doing here?”

“You called, and then there was a scream and you wouldn’t answer my calls-”

“I did?” Ryou glanced over at his desk. “Where is- oh.” He reached down and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I must have called you on accident, I’m just playing a game and I’ve been dying a lot. You probably just heard one of those times.”

“So- you’re fine?”

Ryou smiled. “Yes, I’m- dammit!” Something must have roared in the headphones, because he flinched. “I was so close that time…”

Yugi’s heart was still going about a mile a minute, but his breathing was starting to settle. “What.... what game was it?”

“It’s about a haunted pizza place. The animatronics try to kill you, and you just have to survive your shift. I’m on night four and it’s really tripping me up.”

“Can I watch? I kind of ran here, and-”

“Of course- as long as I’m dead, I’ll make us some tea. I probably needed a break anyways.”

“Don’t you have work in the morning?” Yugi asked, and Ryou shrugged.

“If I do the shelving at the gift shop with bags under my eyes, it’s not like they’re going to buy any less.” He paused. “Want to stay for the night?”

Yugi opened his mouth to decline, but then realized it would be a lot nicer to just wait here than heading back home right away after that panicked sprint. He had an afternoon shift at the shop today, not a morning one. “Alright.”

“The couch is pretty comfy.” Ryou said, heading over to the kitchen and pulling out a few teabags. “Cream or sugar?”

“Sugar.” Yugi said, glancing at the screen. It showed a bunch of empty mascot suits, like the ones at Kaibaland. “You said it was a horror game?”

“Yeah, it has a bunch of jumpscares but it’s the tension that gets you.” Ryou said, setting down a kettle of water to boil.

“Huh.” Yugi pulled out his deck and shuffled it just for something to do with his hands, and Ryou noticed.

“You brought your-?” Suddenly, a grin slid across his face. “You thought I was in trouble and you brought your  _deck?_ ”

“Hey, it’s saved our lives more than once!”

“I’m not complaining, it’s just… man, our lives are wild, huh?” Ryou leaned against the counter. “I was sent to another dimension and you playing a card game saved me.”

Yugi smiled. “It does sound kind of weird when you put it like that.”

“Want to play a round while we wait for the tea?”

Yugi yawned. “As long as we’re here…”

Ryou pulled his deck out from his desk, then plopped down on the floor. “I’ll go first. I set a card facedown and summon Headless Knight in defense position…”

_________

Maybe it was because Ryou’s adrenaline was still running high from the game, maybe it was because Yugi was just tired, or both, but Ryou managed to beat him by the time the tea was ready. Dark Necrofear had taken control of his Summoned Skull and used it to finish him off.

“Nice one.” Yugi said as he scribbled down -600 points as it destroyed his Armored Dragon. “I probably should head to bed-”

“Didn’t you say you wanted me to watch me play?” Ryou said as he put his deck back together.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, but smiled. “You’re a bad influence.” He joked, but grabbed a chair from the kitchen to set it next to the computer.

Ryou unplugged his headphones so Yugi could hear too. The rapidfire clicking and moving around almost made him dizzy, but he could see why Ryou was getting frustrated- most of the time, he almost made it almost to the end, but then something killed him or he ran out of power.

Ryou’s commentary was more colorful than he’d expected, and Yugi realized this was the first time they’d really been alone together, especially since school had ended. Ryou’s pale skin looked almost ghostly in the game’s washed-out light, and seeing him so focused was almost like seeing a whole new person.

He ended up falling asleep on the chair and woke up with a blanket on.

_______

After that, Yugi took time to visit Ryou about once a week. Usually after work, as their sleepovers were starting to become more commonplace. Ryou had showed him the game, and Yugi found out that while he had a knack for games like chess or duel monsters, video games that required lightning-fast hair-trigger reflexes took more getting used to.

Yugi also came over to drag Ryou outside- when he wasn’t at work or doing errands, he tended to coop himself up in his apartment. Really, it was a wonder he’d survived living on his own for so long.

“Holy crap.” Ryou had been pulled out of his apartment earlier by Yugi for lunch together, but now it was his turn to drag Yugi towards the ice cream truck.

“What?”

“Look at the new flavor!” Ryou was holding back a laugh as he pointed, and Yugi’s eyes widened.

“Me?” It was his face, right there with gumballs for eyes.

“I’m getting it.” Ryou pulled out his wallet, rifling through for a few yen bills and handing them over. “One duelist pop, please.”

“Certainly- oh!” The man running the truck stared when Yugi met his eyes. “Ah… hello!”

Yugi thought for a moment, and the man simmered in his own sweat before he said “I’ll have one of those too.”

A few minutes later, they were sitting by a park fountain as they unwrapped their treats together.

Yugi stared- one of the eyes was down by the mouth, and the colors all melted into each other.

“Tough luck.” Ryou said. “I’m glad I’m not famous enough to have my image mutilated like this.” He took a bite out of Yugi’s hair. “Huh, you taste like raspberry.”

“I would have thought I’d be more of a cherry man.” Yugi said, taking a bite himself. “Oh, you’re right, I do.”

“What flavor you think they’d make me?” Ryou wondered.

“Boo-berry.” Yugi grinned, booping Ryou’s nose with his ice cream and leaving a little red stain on it.

Ryou started laughing, trying to lick at the bit of ice cream, but his tongue couldn’t make it all the way, so he just gave up and booped Yugi right back with his melted likeness. Yugi wiped at his nose with his thumb, then licked it off there.

“Coward.” Ryou said. “You didn’t even try to get it.”

“I don’t think my tongue somehow grew that much while I wasn’t looking.” Yugi said, taking another bite of the ice cream. “Besides, I’m not sure you aren’t just sleep deprived.”

“I still haven’t worked all the way through my game library yet!” Ryou protested.

“You also haven’t gotten back the money’s worth on your mattress either.” Yugi said. “I’ll stay over tonight, and if I bring dinner, do you promise to go to bed by two?”

“Are you going to just get Burger World?”

“...Answer the question.”

“Counter idea. You bring dinner, we both play, and then I’ll go to bed at two. Deal?”

“Deal.”

They didn’t end up getting to bed until 3:15, but they were so tired they ended up just falling asleep on the couch together, and Yugi counted it as a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission and I had a lot of fun with it. (Wrote a good portion at the aforementioned 2am, heheh.) I'd love comments!


End file.
